


Rules

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Smut
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 23





	Rules

Tokiya would huff under his breath, turning on his side to look at Ranmaru, which would only send a worse ache through his groin. Tokiya just wanted to fall asleep, but he had spent the last ten minutes in the bathroom, trying to take care of his newest problem, but porn wasn’t working. 

What _was_ working, however, was Ranmaru. Tokiya would give in, lifting himself up and over Ranmaru, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s throat. Ranmaru would make a noise, his eyes opening tiredly as Tokiya would make his way to Ranmaru’s chest, his hands running over Ranmaru’s biceps. 

“Toki, what’re y’doin’?” Ranmaru would slur, his voice tired. As Tokiya kisses lower down Ranmaru’s stomach, he can feel Ranmaru get harder, and Tokiya would nuzzle against Ranmaru’s hip. 

“I’m sorry, darling, you just look so good.” Tokiya would purr. “Can I please finish you off?”

“‘M still half asleep, babe.” Ranmaru would mutter. “Dunno if I can go a full round right now.”

“I just want to get you off, my love.” Tokiya would press a kiss, just above Ranmaru’s boxers, and when he lowers them, Ranmaru doesn’t stop him. Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s stomach move with his shallow breaths. “You’re so sexy, Ran.” Tokiya’s mumble is loud in the nearly quiet room, and he’d wrap his hand around the base of Ranmaru’s cock, taking the head in his mouth. Ranmaru would groan, his hand moving to Tokiya’s head, resting on it and weaving through his hair. Tokiya’s head is fully in Ranmaru’s lap, and he’s on his knees between Ranmaru’s legs, his ass in the air. 

Tokiya would get focused, trying to make his blow job quick. He would take in as much of Ranmaru as he could, his head bobbing up and down. Ranmaru still seems mostly asleep, and Tokiya wonders if he thinks that he’s having a wet dream. With the way Tokiya attacked him, Tokiya thinks that he’s right. Ranmaru’s eyes are heavily lidded, unable to control his hips moving, thrusting up, into Tokiya’s mouth. Tokiya would moan, watching Ranmaru’s face, hearing Ranmaru’s panting. Tokiya’s bobbing would come faster, hollowing his cheeks, and he hears Ranmaru’s groan change, and Tokiya doesn’t pull away until he’s swallowed everything, cleaning Ranmaru off, enjoying the feeling of the man shuddering beneath him. Tokiya would pull Ranmaru’s boxers back up, carefully, and he’d press a kiss against Ranmaru’s stomach. 

That sight should be enough. 

Ranmaru’s eyes would close, but he’s still awake- if a bit barely. 

Tokiya has to keep his own hips still, biting back a whimper as he can feel his erection throbbing painfully in his pants. Ranmaru’s hand hasn’t left Tokiya’s head. Tokiya would let himself rest his head on Ranmaru’s stomach, his position the same. Tokiya would stay still, watching Ranmaru try to fight off sleep until he’d finally succumb, and Tokiya would carefully make his way off of Ranmaru. 

A bitch in heat. 

That’s Tokiya’s first thought, settling on the toilet to try, once again, to get rid of his pesky issue. 

Tokiya would close his eyes, picturing Ranmaru and his slack jawed expression, and the way his hips had moved under Tokiya’s mouth. Tokiya normally hated the taste of cum, but for Ranmaru, he made the exception. He pictured Ranmaru, shivering beneath him, and Tokiya would have to bite down on his hand to muffle his moans. 

It wouldn’t work. 

Tokiya would get frustrated tears in his eyes, standing up and washing his hands. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep, with as hard as he was right now, but that’s all he wanted to do. Well, _that_ , and get off. 

Tokiya would try, one more time, hunched over the bathroom counter. He could feel the blood pulsing, picturing Ranmaru, but it wasn’t enough to send him over the edge. 

His hand wasn’t enough. Likely because it was his own. 

Just when Tokiya comes to the conclusion that he’s going to lay down and be miserable, he’d glance up at the mirror and he’d see Ranmaru, entering the bathroom. Ranmaru would walk behind Tokiya, his arms wrapping around his waist, catching his wrist. Ranmaru’s expression is dangerous. 

“Ran?” Tokiya feels and looks like a teenager, caught jerking off by his mom. 

“Y’almost had me convinced it was a dream.” Ranmaru is speaking near Tokiya’s ear, and Tokiya’s heart would pound quickly. Ranmaru’s voice is deep. 

Dangerous. 

“Probably wouldn’t ‘a even got my attention if you hadn’t left so fast.”

“I was just trying to-”

“Take care ‘a yourself?” Ranmaru would click his tongue. Ranmaru would lower his hand, wrapping around Tokiya and squeezing. “Why don’t y’remind me of our rules?”

Tokiya would go red, though he can’t stop his hips thrusting into Ranmaru’s hand. His response is breathless. “We don’t get ourselves off.” Tokiya is panting, as Ranmaru settles in on a slow up and down movement. “We- oh, god - we aren’t done until we’re both done- fuck, Ran.” Tokiya would whine, leaning back into Ranmaru. 

“Good.” They had more rules, but Tokiya only repeated the ones he broke. They were really all he needed to repeat. “But because y’broke ‘em, I’ve gotta deal the punishment.” 

Ranmaru would let go of Tokiya, pulling his hand away, and Tokiya would whine again. The rules were mostly in place for Tokiya. Ranmaru had much less issues with breaking their mutual rules. 

The rules were in place for a good reason- and it was so they both were sexually satisfied. The only times Ranmaru ever really broke the rules were in Tokiya’s punishments- but Tokiya knew that Ranmaru got off on those as much as Tokiya did. 

“I want you undressed, on the bed ‘n naked. Hands over your head, legs spread. I’ll be out in a second.” Ranmaru would have swatted Tokiya’s ass as Tokiya pulled away on unsteady legs to make his way out of the room. He knew that Ranmaru was grabbing supplies. Tokiya would follow Ranmaru’s instructions, putting both of his hands over his head, his wrists close together, and he’d bend his legs at the knees, opening them as widely as he comfortably could. He could feel his face heat up and his heart race.

Ranmaru would come out, naked himself, holding a few items in his hands. He’d use the silk tie to bind Tokiya’s wrists, and he’d slip a sleep mask over Tokiya’s eyes. “If y’behave, I’ll leave your legs free.” 

Tokiya hears Ranmaru uncap the lube, and he feels two of Ranmaru’s fingers press against his entrance. “Still and quiet, babe.” Ranmaru reminds, and Tokiya can hear the smirk. Ranmaru would press in to the second knuckle, and when Tokiya’s hips buck up, Ranmaru would click his tongue, but he’d press it, against Tokiya’s prostate. Tokiya would whine, his hands clenching into fists over his head. Ranmaru would pull out, but when he talks, he doesn’t sound all that disappointed that Tokiya broke his rules. “I warned ya.” Tokiya would hear a drawer open and less than a moment later, Tokiya feels something press against his lips, and he’d open his mouth. Ranmaru would put part of something cloth in Tokiya’s mouth. Tokiya thinks it’s a pair of Ranmaru’s underwear. 

Ranmaru would return to opening Tokiya up, and it takes a lot to keep his legs open. Tokiya would feel something press against his entrance, and his face would turn pink. It was a small toy, but Ranmaru would slide it in and turn it on low. Tokiya would let out a muffled whimper, and the only thing that keeps his hips on the bed is Ranmaru’s hand, holding him down. The low vibrations are centered just against Tokiya’s prostate. 

“Talk about a good investment.” Ranmaru’s sultry chuckle is almost enough to do Tokiya in. Ranmaru’s hand strokes over Tokiya’s stomach, and Tokiya goes red, picturing Ranmaru’s position. He’s sure that Ranmaru is focused on the toy inside of Tokiya, and the gaze that Tokiya can’t even see would still have him shifting. “You look fuckin’ sexy as hell, Toki.” Ranmaru would murmur, his other hand stroking the inside of Tokiya’s thigh. “All tied up, at my mercy.” The smirk is back. Tokiya feels him move, feels Ranmaru’s breath brushing against his ear. “If I were a more patient man, I’d leave you like this ‘til morning. Just fuckin’ watching you squirm.” Ranmaru’s hand would drop to Tokiya’s chest, his thumb running over Tokiya’s nipple. Tokiya’s head would press back into the bed, and then he’d feel Ranmaru’s hands leave him, moving to put a pillow under his head. 

“What do you think, baby?” Ranmaru’s voice is low, but his hand has moved back to Tokiya’s chest. “Should I ungag you?” Ranmaru would nip at Tokiya’s earlobe, and Tokiya would let out a low moan. “Or do you wanna see what I’m doing to you?” Ranmaru’s index finger would hook underneath the blindfold. Tokiya would let out a muffled, pleading noise. “Ya like that, huh?” Tokiya would let out a muffled whine when Ranmaru would let the blindfold fall back over his eyes. “Think I want another minute first.” 

Tokiya would groan, and Ranmaru would laugh- and even in Tokiya’s frustrated state, it’s a nice sound. Tokiya’s hands would flex, wanting to reach for Ranmaru, and he’d let out another muffled whine. Ranmaru would turn the toy up higher, getting a low, muffled groan from Tokiya. “Still and quiet, babe. This is your punishment, y’know.” Ranmaru would lower his hand, wrapping around the base of Tokiya’s cock and pumping his hand, getting Tokiya’s hips to lift. Tokiya would hear Ranmaru click his tongue, and he’d force his hips down, groaning when it presses the toy further inside of him. “Good boy.” Ranmaru’s chuckle would form a knot in Tokiya’s stomach. 

When Tokiya stays still, even after Ranmaru presses into the toy and pumps Tokiya up and down a few times, Ranmaru makes an approving grunt, and he takes off Tokiya’s blindfold, letting out a low hum. “You keep givin’ me that look and _I’m_ not gonna last. But you did good.” Ranmaru would take the underwear from Tokiya’s mouth, and he’d lean down, kissing Tokiya roughly, nipping at his lip, his tongue running over Tokiya’s lip before entering his mouth. He’d pin Tokiya’s tongue down, and then he’d finally pull away. There’s a dark look in Ranmaru’s eyes- lustful. Though that could describe his entire expression. 

“Please touch me, Ran.” Tokiya would beg, his voice breathless. “Or let me touch you. Please.” 

“Hmm? You’re gonna have ‘t be a ‘lil more specific. ‘N if you want me to let you go, I wanna hear you remind me why I tied you up in the first place.”

“I just want your hands on me, anywhere, baby, please.” Tokiya’s look is desperate, and then he’d glance away, his face red. He’d finally look back at Ranmaru, because if he didn’t look at Ranmaru when he said it, he’d have to say it again. Before Tokiya can speak, Ranmaru would have turned the toy up again, to the highest setting. Tokiya would let out a whine, but as he’d manage to get out his words, Ranmaru’s hand would trail up his side. “God you’re making this hard-” Tokiya would take a deep breath, but the vibration is distracting. “I’m- oh, God, you tied me up because I got you off and tried to finish myself in the- oh, Ran, fuck-” Ranmaru would have made an amused noise when Tokiya would have cursed, and his hand has begun to get closer to Tokiya’s cock, wrapping around the base of it, moving slowly. Tokiya would pause, trying to get his words back. “In the bathroom.”

“Hmm. And what should you have done?” 

“Now you’re being cruel.” Tokiya would pout, but it would turn into a slack jawed expression when Ranmaru would have moved to push the toy in just a bit further. “That’s- God, Ran, please.”

“If y’answer my question, I’ll untie you.” The pressure on the toy wouldn’t lessen. 

“I should have woken you up and asked for help.” 

Ranmaru would finally turn the toy off, taking it out, and Tokiya would make a noise- a mix of relief, but also of loss. The stimulation hadn’t been enough to send him over the edge, but it was still _something_. Ranmaru would move, hovering over Tokiya, and his face is level with Tokiya’s. “Why?”

“Why should I have asked for help?” Tokiya’s face is _definitely_ red now. 

“Why’d you do it? Jump me and then try to jerk off in the bathroom? I know you like the punishments as much as I do, but I wasn’t awake enough ‘t even guarantee I’d remember it.”

“I’ve been really turned on all night. Bad enough that I couldn’t sleep, and I couldn’t just take care of it- I was hoping that if I gave myself something to think about that it would help. It didn’t. I need you, baby, please. I’m sorry.” Tokiya would turn his head, pressing a kiss to the inside of Ranmaru’s bicep, where it was resting near his head. “I was hoping I’d be able to just get it over with and forget about it.” 

“No goin’ behind my back. We’ve got rules for a reason.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff, but he’d finally reach up to untie Tokiya’s hands. Tokiya wouldn’t hesitate to reach up, his hands sliding up into Ranmaru’s hair. 

“I love you, Ran.” Tokiya would lean forward, kissing Ranmaru’s neck, “I need you. Please.”

“You got anything going on tomorrow?” Ranmaru’s supporting himself on one arm already, two fingers pressing against Tokiya’s entrance. 

“Nothing. Just a day off.” Tokiya’s hips would raise, trying to encourage Ranmaru, and Tokiya wonders about his answer when Ranmaru smirk turns dangerous. 

Ranmaru would curl his fingers in Tokiya, getting a choked whine and another buck of Tokiya’s hips, Tokiya’s voice is an audible pant. “That’s the answer I was hoping for. You’re gonna come so hard for me that you’re gonna see stars.” 

“If you keep talking like that, you might just do me in now.” Ranmaru would add a third finger, and Tokiya would moan, letting his hands move down, holding onto Ranmaru’s shoulders. “I can’t wait anymore. Please.” Tokiya would press his nose to the crook of Ranmaru’s neck, holding himself to Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru would align himself with Tokiya’s entrance, pushing himself in. He isn’t slow about it, but he’s careful, making Tokiya lean back so he can watch Tokiya’s face. 

They had a very active sex life- something that wasn’t surprising to Ranmaru, but was surprising to Tokiya. 

Tokiya’s thoughts would change when Ranmaru taps on Tokiya’s outer thigh. Tokiya doesn’t need any further instruction to wrap his legs around Ranmaru’s waist, though he’d hide his face in Ranmaru’s neck. 

“You’re fuckin’ hot as hell, babe.” Ranmaru would mumble, one hand supporting himself, and the other supporting Tokiya. “I wanna see your face.” 

Tokiya was sure his face was a sight. He could feel how hot his face was, and he was sure that he must at least match the lustful expression that was on Ranmaru’s face right now. Ranmaru knew exactly where to thrust to get the prettiest sounds out of Tokiya, and he was merciless with it. As soon as Tokiya had pulled away from Ranmaru’s shoulder, Ranmaru would have leaned forward to kiss Tokiya, hard. One of Tokiya’s hands would move, tugging gently at Ranmaru’s hair. On a particularly deep thrust, Ranmaru would have let out a deep moan. 

“Jesus, Ran. How can I get that noise again?” Tokiya’s voice is sultry, and his hips would raise to meet one of Ranmaru’s thrusts, which would get a grunt from Ranmaru, and a whine from Tokiya. 

Ranmaru would land a few more, deeper thrusts, and Ranmaru would drop his head on Tokiya’s shoulder. His deep moan clearly isn’t fake- but it’s also clearly for Tokiya. That point is only strengthened when Ranmaru would let go of Tokiya, to start stroking him, timing it with his thrusts. 

“Oh, Ran, please.” Tokiya would manage, though his voice is barely decipherable. His hips are stuttering into Ranmaru’s hand, getting his thrusts deeper. 

“Fuck, Toki. You’re so fuckin’ good.” Ranmaru’s voice is low and smooth, and it tightens the knot in Tokiya’s stomach, especially when Ranmaru lifts his head and looks at Tokiya with lidded, dark eyes. “Come for me, baby. I’m real fuckin’ close. Want you to come with me.” 

“I’m right there, Ran.” Tokiya would pull Ranmaru down, kissing him, and Ranmaru stills, right as Tokiya is sent over the edge, covering Ranmaru’s hand and both of their stomachs. Tokiya can feel Ranmaru go over the edge as well, and Ranmaru moves, carefully resting on top of Tokiya. It’s a comforting pressure. 

“Sorry, babe. We’ve gotta take a shower.” Tokiya would groan. 

“Or, we could just sleep, and worry about it later.” Tokiya would wrap his arms around Ranmaru, his legs still wrapped around Ranmaru’s waist- which would end up backfiring, because Ranmaru would maneuver himself to pull out of Tokiya, and would then lift him, one arm underneath Tokiya, supporting him, and the other against his back. 

“Trust me. You’re gonna wanna get cleaned up before tomorrow afternoon.”

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Tokiya would mumble, pressing a sleepy kiss to Ranmaru’s shoulder. Now that he’s cum, he’s exhausted. 

“I was supposed ‘t. I might call in.”

“I do love having sex with you- but I should probably stop interferring with your work.” Tokiya would sigh. 

Ranmaru would snort. “One day isn’t gonna kill me, Toki. ‘Sides.” Ranmaru sounds almost smug. “I went pretty hard. You’re probably gonna need someone ‘t watch over you tomorrow. Call it the last part ‘a your punishment.”

Tokiya would give a weak laugh. 

Ranmaru would start the shower, and he’d end up helping Tokiya clean off. The entire time, Tokiya would have leaned heavily against Ranmaru, and after they had dried off, Ranmaru would have picked Tokiya up again to bring him to the bed, though Tokiya’s already falling asleep. Ranmaru would lie down next to him, leaning forward to kiss Tokiya’s forehead, holding him close. Neither of them had gotten dressed, but Tokiya was glad. He liked after-sex cuddling easily as much as he liked the sex itself, and because of the shower he had yet to really get that. 

Ranmaru would have fallen asleep not long after Tokiya. 

Tokiya wouldn’t have woken up until nearly three in the afternoon, though Ranmaru would have still been in the bed with him, though Ranmaru is already awake. 

Tokiya would stretch, and he’d groan. “You were right.” Tokiya would have mumbled tiredly. “I don’t think I’m walking today.”

“I might’ve overdone it.” Ranmaru mumbles. “Guess you’re just gonna have ‘t tell me whatever you need. Maybe I’ll you out ‘t the couch, if you ask nice.”

“I’m starting to think you don’t really feel that bad.” Tokiya would tease. “You know-” Tokiya would get a bit pink, cuddling closer to Ranmaru. “It’s crazy. I’ve never thought of myself as a sexual person- but you really do bring it out of me. I find you absolutely intoxicating, my love.” Tokiya’s voice would turn into a purr, his nose pressing to the crook of Ranmaru’s neck. “It was the middle of the night and all I could think about was you. I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing- but it’s strange.”

“Careful.” Ranmaru would smirk. “Don’t work yourself up. Don’t think we should go for a round two right now.” Ranmaru would sigh, and he’d rest his chin on Tokiya’s head. “But I think I see what y’mean. I never really took ya as a real sexual person. Still don’t know that I’d say that I do- but it’s normal, Toki. Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s human. And it’s nice, doin’ it with someone you care about.” Ranmaru would chuckle, and it’s a nice sound. “This is gonna sound fuckin’ cheesy as hell, but I couldn’t see myself enjoying sleeping with anyone else nearly as much as I like it with you.” 

Tokiya’s laugh is a bright sound. “I’d have to agree. I love you, darling.”

“Love you, too, babe.”

Tokiya would move, to pull away from Ranmaru, and Ranmaru would click his tongue. “Ah- you’re not gettin’ outta your punishment that easy. Gonna take more than some sweet words.”

“Mm?” Tokiya would stop moving, to tilt his head and give his best puppy dog stare to Ranmaru. “Well, you did mention that if I asked nicely that you’d move me to the couch.” Tokiya’s voice is too sweet. Ranmaru would roll his eyes. 

“If I take you, ‘m takin’ you naked.”

Tokiya would burst out laughing, resting his forehead on Ranmaru’s chest. “Fine. Only if you stay naked, too.”

“It’s a real good thing we only share this apartment with each other.”

“You’re saying this now? Our other roommates would have hated us after last night.” 

Ranmaru would snort, but he’d move, to pick Tokiya up. When he’d put Tokiya on the couch, he’d tuck Tokiya in with a blanket. Tokiya would pull on the elastics of his underwear. “You broke our deal before we even made it.”

“‘S not my fault you slept in so late.” Ranmaru would roll his eyes. “Maybe I’ll take ‘em off later. What d’ya want for lunch?”

Tokiya would give a crooked smile. “You?”

Ranmaru would roll his eyes, ruffling Tokiya’s hair. “‘M gonna make burgers.”


End file.
